Henry's Pet
by Zim55
Summary: Henry has a pet penguin named Skipper. At first Ray doesn't see that this penguin can actually help Henry with fighting villains, but later he finds out that this penguin can be useful in fights. Story is better than summary.


It was a regular day in the Man cave. Ray and Schwoz were arguing over something. "Give it to me Schwoz! I'm Captain Man!" Ray yelled. "No way. It's mine." Schwoz said. Charlotte and Jasper walked in. "What are you fighting over?" Charlotte asked. "It's a new gadget that Schwoz got from Mexico." Ray said. "Mexico? What were you doing in Mexico?" Jasper asked. "My sister Winnie gave this for me for my birthday." Schwoz said. "Happy birthday." Jasper said. "Thanks." Schwoz said. "Hey where's Henry?" Charlotte asked. Henry came down the elevator with a small penguin in his hand.

"Henry, why do you have a penguin?" Charlotte asked. "Hey, did you guys know that this penguin knows how to fight?" Henry asked. "Seriously?" Schwoz asked and he threw the gadget at Ray. "Ow! Dang it Schwoz!" Ray yelled. Jasper ran over to Ray. "Are you alright?" Jasper asked. "I'm okay." Ray said. "You acted like you were hurt." Jasper said. "Ah I was just joking." Ray said. "So Henry, what's with the penguin?" Henry explained to Ray, Charlotte, Jasper, and Schwoz. "I found this random penguin at a zoo." Henry said. "A zoo?" Charlotte asked. "Yeah. And check it out. He can talk." Henry said. "Henry, birds don't talk. This little duck can't speak." Ray said. "Did you just call me a duck?" The penguin asked.

"Yikes! It can!" Ray yelled. "Can I see your little guy?" Schwoz asked. "Sorry. You can't. He trusts me only." Henry said. "Fine." Schwoz said. Henry looked at his watch. "Oh. I better go." Henry said. He ran to his house. He saw his family. "Henry, what's that?" Mrs. Hart asked. "Oh. It's a penguin." Henry said. "What's his name?" Mr. Hart asked. "His name's Skipper." Henry said. "Mom! Dad! Why can't I have a pet!?" Piper asked. "Honey, you're too young to have one." Mrs. Hart said. Piper screamed and walked out of the house. "Piper." Mrs. Hart said. "Just ignore her." Mr. Hart said. "She'll get over it." Henry said. He took Skipper to the bedroom. "Okay. This is where you sleep Skipper." Henry said. "Okay." Skipper said. Back in the Man cave, Schwoz was thinking of something. "Schwoz, what are you thinking about?" Charlotte asked. "Oh nothing." Schwoz said.

"You know when he says this, he's up to something." Ray said. Charlotte looked at Ray. He was hiding behind Jasper. "Can somebody help me here?" Jasper asked. "What are you doing?" Charlotte asked. "Whenever Schwoz's behind something, I hide behind someone." Ray said. "You're indestructible. You shouldn't be scared of whatever Schwoz is up to." Charlotte said. "Oh you're right." Ray said. It was now eleven o'clock at night. Schwoz climbed through the window of Henry's bedroom. Henry and his penguin Skipper were asleep. "I want that penguin. That unique penguin could be my test subject for my new invention." Schwoz said. Ray, Charlotte, and Jasper saw Schwoz. "No." Ray said. "Schwoz." Charlotte said.

Skipper woke up. "Henry?" Skipper asked. Henry woke up. "What?" Henry asked. "I think someone's in here." Skipper said. Schwoz, Jasper, Ray, and Charlotte ran into a closet. Henry got up and took a flashlight out. He turned it on and looked in his room. "Hello?" Henry asked. Jasper gasped. "Who's there?" Henry asked. Schwoz decided to come out of the closet. "Schwoz?" Henry asked. "Hello Henry." Schwoz said. "What are you doing!?" Henry asked. "I...I...I'm sorry Henry. I just wanted to use your penguin for my experiment. I'm sorry." Schwoz said. "It's alright Schwoz." Henry said and he picked up a toy penguin. "Here. You can use this." Henry said. Jasper walked out of the closet with Charlotte and Ray. "Okay. Is there anyone else here from Junk n Stuff?" Henry asked.

"Nope. Just us." Ray said. "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow." Henry said. Ray, Jasper, Charlotte, and Schwoz left. Skipper and Henry went back to bed. It was now the next morning, Piper was in the kitchen having a text fight with Jana Tetrazzini, a girl who Piper hates. "No! You listen to me Jana!" Piper yelled. Mr and Mrs. Hart heard Piper yelling. "Piper, why are you yelling at six o'clock in the morning?" Mrs. Hart asked. "I'm having a text fight with Jana Tetrazzini!" Piper yelled. Henry and Skipper woke up.

"What's going on?" Skipper asked. "It's just my little sister Piper." Henry said. "What's she yelling at this time?" Skipper asked. "No idea." Henry said. In the Man cave, Schwoz was using his new gadget from Mexico on a toy penguin. "Are you sure that this will work?" Ray asked. "Hey. You need to quit being weird." Schwoz said. "Weird? Who are you calling weird?" Ray asked. "Will you boys stop it?" Charlotte asked. "Sorry." Ray said. "Where's Henry?" Jasper asked. "He's probably getting his penguin ready." Ray said. Schwoz zapped the toy penguin with his machine. The toy exploded. "Whoa!" Everyone yelled. "Well at least you didn't use Henry's penguin." Charlotte said. "Yeah." Ray said.

Henry came down the elevator with Skipper in his hand. "What happened here?" Henry asked. "Oh nothing." Ray said. "Okay." Henry said. "Except that Schwoz blew something up!" Ray yelled. Then an alarm rang. "What's going on Gooch?" Ray asked. "There's a crime happening. You remember Invisible Brad?" Gooch asked. "Yes." Henry said. "Well he's...is that a penguin?" Gooch asked. "Yeah. He's my new pet. His name is Skipper." Henry said. "Okay. Anyway, there's a crime. Invisible Brad is back and he's heading to Swellview Junior High." Gooch said. "Oh no. Don't worry. We got this." Henry said. "Good." Gooch said and hung up. "Lets go Ray." Henry said. "What about the penguin?" Ray asked.

"I'll bring him." Henry said. "Whoa. Henry, this is a crime. We need to stop Invisible Brad. Your little friend has to stay back." Ray said. "Oh come on. Ray." Henry said. "No Henry." Ray said. "But...I.." Henry didn't finish his sentence. "No. Now are you coming or what?" Ray asked. Henry sighed and he put Skipper down. Henry walked away. "Hey! Ray! Leave him alone!" Skipper yelled. Ray sighed. "I'm sorry Henry." Ray said. "It's fine. Lets go." Henry said. "Skipper, want to come?" Ray asked. "Sure." Skipper said. Ray and Henry blew a bubble and turned into Captain Man and Kid Danger. "Wow." Skipper said. They went to the tube.

"Up the tube!" Henry said. They left the Man cave and went to the school. "Well, well, well. Invisible Brad." Ray said. The invisible guy who had a dot of red paint on his head started running away but was stopped by Skipper. Skipper started attacking Invisible Brad. Captain Man was surprised. "Whoa. I had no idea that the penguin can fight." Ray said. "Yeah. He can." Henry said. "Wow. We'll have to bring him for more fights." Ray said. "Really? You'd let me do that?" Henry asked. "Yeah." Ray said. "Thanks Ray." Henry said. Skipper took down Invisible Brad. "He's down!" Skipper said. "Nice work." Henry said. "Good job adopting a penguin who can fight." Ray said. "Thanks boss." Henry said.

 **The End.**


End file.
